Give me a Red Balloon
by wakawaka22
Summary: Ash has always liked balloons. Child!fic. Ash


**First in the fandom, and first child!fic. Sorry for inconsistencies - I don't even _like_ childen. e_e**

* * *

Ash has always liked balloons.

He remembers, once, when he was small. A carnival had come to Pallet Town, and excitement filled the air. Called the Funtime Carnival, it hadn't had anything to do with pokemon, catering to those who had non-pokemon-related lives. That was a huge disappointment, but any place that promised games and candy was heaven to six-year-old Ash.

On the day of the carnival, Ash's mom fell ill. Delilah, however, didn't want her son to miss the much-anticipated event. He had only been talking about it everyday for, oh, weeks now. Shooing her concerned son out the door, she left him in Professor Oak's capable hands, and - to Ash's delight - his best friend Gary.

The carnival had been filled with sights and sounds, and - filial son though he was - Ash soon forgot about the situation at home. Gary and he ran around the place like the little hooligans they were, if Gary with a bit more finesse. Professor Oak kept a watchful eye on them, but indulgently and from far away.

Ash had been enamoured by a particular little stall by the side, selling little handcrafted pokemon-trinklets. There were bracelets, necklaces, and toy figurines he really, _really_ wanted to see on his shelf. The old man in charge smiled benignly, but otherwise didn't move from his painting of a cute little Squirtle ring.

No matter, for Ash 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed all by himself, picking up whatever caught his fancy - especially a shiny, intricate Ho-oh statue. It was bigger than the length of Ash's palm - the biggest of all the merchandise. His chubby hands pawed at each feather and curve, while his imagination thought up crazy worlds where the Ho-oh would come alive at night, and give little Ash bare-backed rides all over the world. But only Ash! Well.. Okay... Gary could come, if he wanted to. And Professor Oak, and mom, and...

Gary! Professor Oak! So reminded, Ash began to look around him wildly, only to see none of the professor's neatly-styled white hair nor Gary's confident gait. He began to panic, began to cry, but ran into the crowd searching wildly before the stall-owner could utter a word.

He tore through random strangers, the colours of their clothes and their faces all blurring into a messy blob of paint. He was lost! _Lost!_ He rubbed his eyes, in an attempt to clear the tears - _he was brave! Ash was brave! Ash would __**not**__ cry!_ - and see better. However, all was to no avail, as the fear in his heart only grew and grew as stranger after stranger passed with no sight of either Gary or the professor.

Suddenly, like the light before a tunnel, Gary appeared, carrying something in his arms. The older looked slightly shocked at Ash's dishevelled appearance, who immediately barrelled straight into his friend and hugged him tightly.

"G-G-Gary!"

Gary was shocked but for a moment, but then smiled uncertainly and proceeded to pat his slightly muddle-headed friend on the head.

"Yes, Ash? Did you get lost?"

Ash was relieved, very relieved, but couldn't stop crying. His tears were tears of joy, however, and he only burrowed deeper into Gary's warm embrace. He nodded vigorously in response, squeezing his hold onto his friend.

"Oh, okay." It was only then Gary seemed to realize his shirt was soaked, and his best friend was actually crying! Alarmed, he gently pulled Ash's head back, and frowned at the tear-streaked face.

"Hey.. Hey, don't be sad, I'm here, okay? Grampapa is at the popcorn stand, we're all here..."

Ash nodded again, before - finally - letting go of the other boy. He wiped his eyes furiously, taking a closer look at Gary. He'd never been happier to see his friend. A wide smile broke out across his face, and soon Gary's face mirrored his own. Suddenly, however, he caught sight of what was in Gary's hand.

"G-Gary," he hiccupped - a side-effect of crying he hated -, "is that a balloon?"

Gary's eyes widened, as if he'd forgotten all about it. "Oh, yeah," he said, before an idea seemed to strike him and his smile increased by a thousand watts, "Do you want it?"

Ash waved his hands in the air excitedly. "Yes, yes!"

Gary passed the balloon to him, and Ash hugged him gratefully. "Yay! Thanks, Gary!"

Gary could only smile, and watch as Ash delightfully played and pulled on the string, causing the red balloon to bob up and down in the air. Ash looked away from the balloon and back at his best friend, a contented grin easily sliding onto his face. He took hold of Gary's hand, and together, they made their way back to the professor.

Since then, Ash has always liked balloons.

* * *

**Thinking of writing a Gary-version. Interested?**


End file.
